legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Windwing
The Eagle Windwing is the second known character to join the Cyndicate. As an engineer in the Eagle HQ, he was known as Eglax, who was in reality a host for Windwing's spirit via Janus until Windwing was powerful enough to take on a physical form himself. History Windwing's story starts far before the Cyndicate and most of the roleplay's history. He was a great Eagle who lived with his family in a mountain pass far from Chima. His brother, Znawz, was also his best friend and the two Eagles would often go on hunting expeditions or look for ways to make mischief. One day, while the two were on a trip that had taken them more than a day's walk from home, they were attacked by Outland bandits who had observed them as a threat (an easy mistake, as they were in armor and hunting gear, which included strange masks pulled over their faces in addition to lots of weapons and other alarming tools). The bandits took the two brothers back to their hideout, but they managed to escape. Wandering around in the wilderness, they were again attacked, but this time, their enemies were strange animals. Both of the Eagles were left for dead by these animals until a lone traveler, Eglax, came by. The animals, sent by the god Janus to help fulfill his plans, took all of the Eagles to a strange place where Janus was dwelling at the time. Seeing that both of the brothers were dead, Janus left Znawz alone and instead put the spirit of Windwing, whom he though of as a character of potential, into the body of Eglax to be used later in his grand scheme. He toyed with Znawz's body for a while, not realizing that something he did returned Znawz to life, and then threw the body out. Znawz would come back into Windwing's life in a few years. Eglax's mind was wiped and he was dropped in the Chima mainland. He joined the Eagle HQ as an engineer/reserve warrior, creating interesting devices. When Eglax saw Cynderklaw rise with the aid of Janus, something inside of him woke up and he started to subconsciously build strange things and get himself into trouble. After a while, Janus decided that the time was right, and Cynderklaw hit Eglax with the "Book of Janus" which was Janus's spiritual form. Eglax then joined the Cyndicate as a general. To be continued... Personality Windwing had a personality that some considered very interesting. He could be happy and slightly insane one moment, and then the next he could be very, very mad. Those seemed to be his only two emotions, usually separated only by a smoothie. He was known to be unfair and a bit annoying to other members of the Cyndicate, but was a good fighter and strategist. Appearance Imagine an Eagle Chimian. Now take that Eagle and twist it until the limbs and body are not quite proportional, the head has gashes and is oozing stuff, and there's a gigantic gas mask over the face. That would be close to Windwing. See the picture above for more details. Weapons and Gear Windwing had a huge supply of weapons and kept many hidden all over his body, but his main weapons are fear and poisonous gas. Using these, he would manipulate his opponent, and—with the help of different kinds of gasses—would bring the foe to his knees. He also used large robotic talons which fit over his hands and feet. They were razor-sharp and were tipped with a kind of poison. Category:Cyndicate Category:Fan Characters